She shall be mine
by PinkShiori
Summary: ONE SHOT Shizuru and her dirty thoughts, rated for Shizuru's naughty minde


-1Here, this is my first ShizuNatsu fanfic, so sorry if it is a little OOC. If you find some (even minor) mistakes please point them out to me it is the best way to improve my writing.

**Title:** She Shall be mine

**Genre:** Romance / angst  
**Characters:** Natsuki and Shizuru, who else?

**Rating:** R (for Shizuru's naughty mind)  
**Word Count:** 800

**Disclaimer **Shizuru is unfortunately not mine, and neither is Natsuki (for she is Shizuru's didn't you know?) nor the line about the tea, that was taken from sayosi's icon on LJ  
**Summary **Shizuru and her (dirty) thoughts. Set at the beginning of MaiHiME, no real link with the plot though. 

The cup is warm in my hand, the tea is slightly bitter in my mouth. Tea makes people happy, yeah, that's the one thing I could not live without. A knock on the door

"Oi Shizuru? You there" and that's the other thing, lovely Natsuki.

"Come in" I call with a warm smile in my chest.

She is beautiful, all dark shiny hair and long luscious legs. Those legs - Stop starring now Shizuru and pay attention to her. She greets me with a weak smile and goes directly to the window. There seems to be something on her mind. Turning her back on me she starts talking. What she is saying? That I do not know. She is beautiful, that is all that matters. The setting sun is reflecting on pale skin. Look at her, if I could I would ravish her right now in the Student Council's room- If I could - as if that was ever going to happen

Yet we are alone together, behind a closed door in an almost deserted school and suddenly there is nothing that I want more than to touch her - hold her, make her mine and nobody would know. Can't resist temptation, weak aren't' I?

Slowly I leave my seat and walk behind her. So close. I can't help but let my arms slide around her waist. She is cut off in mid-sentence and gasps. "Shizuru!!" I can practically hear her blush. She is so fun to tease.

But I'm not teasing now, am I? I think I had enough teasing for my whole life, now I want her to get how serious I am. I tighten my hold on her body and pull her closer to me. My head burried in her hair she smells of a strange mix of leather and gunpowder and the faintest scent of petrol from her beloved bike. I close my eyes and chuckle inwardly - that's Natsuki for you : never the girly one but still drop dead gorgeous without even trying. Sweet sweet Natsuki, even her skin tastes sweet when I bite lightly on her neck..

My breast are pressed against her back, my hand have found the hem of her sweater. Fingers upon her skin. Did you know he had a ticklish spot right under her left breast ? Fingers further and further under her cloths, touching, caressing, mapping. Who would have guessed that she would enjoy it? She is warm and pliable in my embrace, I could swear she is purring.

I make her spin around so that I can see her face. Instinctively she brings her arms around my neck and presses her body to mine. She is starring in my eyes, those green pools so inviting - demanding. I can't deny her anything, can I?

Smiling once more I lift her chin and lower my head. She closes her eyes, leaning into my touch as I bring our faces closer.

Closer

"Shi -zu - ru…"

"Natsu-"

" SHIZURU !"

Body bolts upright, eyes snap open and I realise that I never left my seat. Her eyes so warm a minute ago are now darkened by frustration, anger? She slaps her hand on my desk.

"You weren't listening to me, were you ?"

Guess I spaced out for a moment, we've never been over there by the window except in my own fantasy.

"I said I needed to borrow you computer once more, so can I?"

Wonder why she still asks, she should know by now that I cannot deny her anything. There was once a time when I had a plan to buy her her own computer, anything to make my Natsuki happy. But would she still be coming and see me as often then? For nothing would I give up on the little time we have together. Don't get me wrong, I'm not manipulative, I'm desperate.

"Depends, will Natsuki go on a date with me tonight?"

Ok, so maybe I am.

"SHIZURU!!" She is beat red now, sweet Natsuki, you'll never change.

"Suit yourself." I say quietly and give up my seat to her. As she switches on the computer I let my eyes to linger on her form a little longer than they should. And ho, this is too tempting! I touch that special spot just under her left breast.

"SHIZURU!!!!!" She screams, squirming on her chair.

I smirk and walk to the door, leaving her to her own business.

On day, Natsuki, I'll make you scream out my name again, for other reasons.

She's too engrossed in the screen to notice me walking out the room. A last glance before I left, that's all I need to have sweet dreams all night. I won't give up: one day she shall be mine.

But not today.

END


End file.
